


Just Business

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Multi, pinecest - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: Adults, Dipper and Mabel run a business together, and live under the same roof. So someone was bound to notice the UST. But there's more than just that going on.





	Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> I made some rather noticeable edits, apparently an earlier version of this story is what got posted. So please disregard the original posting. If you've read it before you may want to read it again. Sorry, don't know how that happened! I double checked and this should be the final version.

Dipper ran his fingers idly through his sister’s hair, letting his nails glide along her scalp. He savored the sensation of her nuzzling back into his touch. He had the advantage of knowing her their entire lives. Being a twin and knowing what made him feel good seemed to give him a small advantage. Her cheek pressed into his bare chest and she doodled little circles in his skin with the tip of her finger. The waves of her long, gorgeous hair seeming to blanket the two of them. To his mind, all was well with the world. They’d just changed their relationship forever. 

 

Admitting his feelings for her felt like taking a sledgehammer to the chest, but he’d been right to do it. Hell, they just had sex, but the satisfaction of knowing she loved him back just left him searching for metaphors that didn’t feel trite. Puzzle pieces might’ve worked if not for every couple with faded matching tattoos. He could say they fit like a hand and a glove but that seemed too…sexual maybe? There was much more than that. The thought came as he found his eyes trailing up her legs. They seemed longer than he remembered; or was it just that he’d never quite seen that much of them before? They shifted along her silky sheets, clearly loving the feel of it against her skin. He couldn’t help but stare.

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Came the voice down by his belly. Suddenly realizing that he’d stopped playing with her hair to admire the scene, Dipper tried to pull himself back the moment.“Uh, I dunno. Nothing? Just taking it all in, being here with you. Like this, I mean.”

“Hmmm.” The ends of her lips curled up into a wry grin. “Well, you musta been thinkin’ about something nice, or else **this** really does have a mind of its own.” The sensation of Mabel’s hand wrapping around him, newly hardened, was a wonder. Her skin always seemed a few degrees cooler than his, but now her skin felt like silk. Despite still recovering his stamina he felt more excited than he could remember being being since he was a kid, thinking about Wendy in her red bathing suit.

 

“Or were you just trying to poke me in the boob?” She continued. “That’s okay, Dipdop. You’ve got the rest of our lives to mess with ‘em if you like. I’m glad it’ll be you.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Her eyes mirroring everything that he’d been meaning to say for years. Why didn’t he remember her having those gold flecks in her eyes? They were beautiful, just…not what he remembered. It was probably the lighting.

“Hey.” Once again he snapped into the moment. It felt hard to concentrate, though. He settled on it being ‘just the momentum of the situation’.

“Y-yeah, Mabes?”

“I love you.” Her gaze already told him that, but actually hearing it? Of course she’d said it before, but never with so much weight behind it. It was like he was finally whole. The rest of his life would be different, better. He fought hard to not think that ‘life was at last worth living’. She deserved better from him, and she’d get it. Even if it felt true.

“I love you too, Mabel.” The sight of her face wavered just a bit as a touch of moisture came to his eyes. He wiped it away, hoping she hadn’t noticed. If she had, she wasn’t saying anything, which was unusually kind of her.

 

She must have been in an especially generous mood. Running her hand along his length, pumping it a few times, she locked him in a stare. The word that filled his mind was definitely ‘hungry’. She licked her lips, seeming to read his mind. Nibbling her knuckle, she lingered just a moment, to ensure she had his full attention. Then before he really knew what was happening she’d engulfed him down to the base. He had no idea she could even do that, or where she learned it. He thought better of asking. Then slowly, gradually, like a lollipop, she let it slide back out, giving the tip a kiss. To drive the point home she nuzzled her cheek against it, keeping that gaze on him. After a couple heartbeats, seeming satisfied with whatever she saw in his eyes, her lips parted for him again. He had no idea where she’d learned to do it, but it felt almost like her tongue was curling around his length as she did.

Despite being on his second wind, Mabel’s indescribable, wonderful mouth made him feel inches from the finish line. He clenched and tightened down every muscle that felt like it might allow him to last just a few moments longer. Then suddenly there was the touch of cold air on his wet skin.

“No, no, lover. Not like that,” she purred. “You’re all tense. That won’t do.”

“S-sorry,” Dipper stammered, slightly panicked that he’d disappointed her. “I- Just, it felt so good, I didn’t –I don’t want you to think-“ A finger on his lips silenced him.

“Shhh, Dip. I’ll show you,” Mabel assured. The two softest hands he’d ever felt in his life cupped his cheeks before creeping up to his scalp. Her nimble fingers slid through his hair. In the span of a few moments all of the tension he had no idea he was holding onto started melting away. His entire body seemed to turn to jelly as he gave over control to her. His neck, his shoulders, his entire body felt a cool wave run through him, bringing up goosebumps as the ripples passed through.

“Mmmnngg, god Mabel, I want to-“ Dipper made to sit up, and as quickly as he did a hand on his chest pushed him back over onto the bed.

“Nope. You lay down, Dip. You let me do this for you, okay?” He could only smile and cede all control over to –well, to his sister. He took a deep breath and nodded, laying back fully. Then, more smoothly than anything he’d seen her do before, she was on top of him in a single fluid motion. She slid her hand between them and warmth filled his world again.

 

She gripped him between her thighs, flexing her lithe body to grind herself against him. He gaped at the sight of her riding him like that, gyrating her body in ways he’d never seen before. Her chestnut locks tousled about as she picked up her pace. She didn’t seem to know what to do with her own hands, at first exploring her own body, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger, unleashing a lusty moan as she did. She didn’t hold back on the volume either, calling out for whatever deities might’ve been drifting b at the time. It seemed over the top to him, but the idea that he could have contributed in some small way to that sound made him feel powerful. Then her hands fell to his chest, scrabbling for a grip as she pumped her hips. The grip her thighs held on him was intense, but the burn of her nails raking his skin, and the utter ecstasy of being inside of her sent shivers through his body.

 

“Don’t you dare tense up on me,” Mabel cried out in another carnal moan. He wanted to, so much. He had to keep feeling this. But he was hers, so he’d do as she said. Dipper rolled his head from side to side, squinting his eyes shut. His ears pricked at the breathy little sounds his twin was panting out. It sounded like she was close too, like she could go off at any second. He was only distracted for a moment by what felt like a snake curling around his leg, but a look from her told him to ignore it. ‘Doesn’t matter’ he assessed silently. If she wasn’t bothered then neither was he. Just as his body shuddered on reflex, she spat a command as her claws dug into his skin once more.

 

“Dipper! Look at me when you cum. Say my name!” The pain from her grasp gave him pause for only a second as his body shot through with his climax.

“Maaabel!” He cried as his eyes shot open.

“Cyn!” He cursed a moment later. At the peak of his pleasure he shot into the waking world, only to find her riding him just like in his dream. No wonder.

“Sleep well?” She purred, really purred. The low rumble in her belly reverberated in his body where they were still attached.

 

Dipper struggled furiously to bend his mind to comprehend the current reality he found himself in, blinking in what looked like the fuzzy image of his secretary Cynthia straddling him. Her skin was just a bit redder than any human would be without falling asleep in a tanning bed, and her hair literally seemed spun out of gold. It was hard to mistake that sight, and it helped clue him in. Of course, the pair of horns sprouting from her hairline and following the curve of her scalp around, points emerging just under her long, doe-like ears, might’ve also been a hint. Somewhat more belatedly he realized the pressure still wrapping itself around his leg was her tail.

 

She must’ve caught him looking down to confirm, or else she could still feel his thoughts, as the serpentine appendage began to uncurl from around him, allowing some circulation back in his foot. He flexed his toes, not having realized until just then that his foot had been asleep. The scales, and the way she moved it really did give the feeling that a snake had been strangling the life out of his calf until just then. The sudden feeling of Cynthia tightening up around him brought his attention back up.

 

“Oh, have I got your attention now?” She smirked, smiling with her eyes at the sight of him struggling with the final chime of her morning alarm call.

“Yeah. I think that’s safe to say-yeouch!” The last of the cobwebs burst into flame and so did the searing lines across his chest and stomach when he tried sitting upright. “Damn, Cyn, you really dug in this time!” He made no move to extricate himself from her grip, or to crawl out from between her thighs, instead collapsing back down onto his mattress. She’d made it a semi-regular event to wake him up this way ever since she started ‘working for’ his and Mabel’s private investigation/monster hunting agency. But this was the first time she’d actually hurt him doing it. At least the fact that she didn’t want to get paid in money did actually help them make rent every month.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, ‘Dip’” she pursed the nickname teasingly “let me fix that for you.” 

She pulled her hair back in a move that was surely designed by some devious magazine photographer to arch as much of her back as possible to make sure her breasts were unquestionably the first thing in his line of sight. The movement to follow, however, is what made him clench his fingers into his bedsheets. Her body almost seemed to ripple in some belly dancer move where she pulled body away from his. It was probably his imagination, but he thought he could hear an audible pop as they finally separated. Maintaining the eye contact that’d been her signature in his dream as she leaned down to lap at one of his scratches, steam rising from his skin as her long, nimble tongue passed over it.

 

The disturbing hot and cold touch left barely visible scars in place of where a fresh cut had been. As a distraction he tried gleaning information from her hazel and gold-flecked eyes, to figure out if she’d intended this all along. He got the feeling, however, that they were taking something from him, his will to fight or run, his danger sense. Though being aware of the feelings, the passive hypnosis her gaze could transmit, Dipper was able to blink away the haze. So many mind-altering effects first thing int he morning probably wasn’t good for him.

 

“What have I told you about staring down a succubus, Dipper?” Her tone was still sultry, though it managed to take on a mildly concerned edge. “You’re strong willed, but not all of us are as benign as ‘Sinful Cynthia’.” She clearly fought back from dropping air quotes on him. “You go looking for trouble so you need all your focus.” To some, her cautioning may have sounded like a threat, but he knew better. Demons and their contracts are inseparable, and it was actually her who volunteered to sign. Her employment contract forbade her from purposefully injuring or leading to injury either the Pines twins or their clients. Including keeping their secrets, which was important to know in their line of work.

 

Ever present was the memory of when he and his twin actually Hunted Cynthia down for one of their customers. Demons, vampires, werewolves and the like were present small populations outside of Gravity Falls. Just often enough to give them a steady stream of income, one of them would run in with humans. Hunting demons, exorcising ghosts, curing lycanthropy and the like was their day job just as much as performing background checks on people for their mundane P.I. work. Cynthia had been one of their targets. Some human had managed to see through her glamour, put two and two together, and hired professionals to deal with her. 

 

They had her dead to rights too, and seven times out of ten those situations ended with an exorcism or banishment of some kind. Another two times would have ended with one of their silver, cold iron, or obsidian daggers serving their function. But then there was the tenth time out of ten. The time where neither side wants to hurt the other. Yes, Cynthia was a succubus, which is a type of demon but the even the Count on that kids’ show was a vampire. He didn’t go around eating any of the kids or guests on the show. Incidentally him being actually, literally, cursed into being a felt puppet,  didn’t hurt matters as far as throats went, but Cyn was, all things considered, an innocent. Just a demon living in the human world, going about her ...er...business.

 

Though, the idea of her innocence was furthest from his mind when, just as she was cleaning up the last of the gashes in his skin, she turned to him with a question.

“What does it feel like knowing the actual, literal, woman of your dreams has her bedroom across the hall from yours?” Of course, the gut instinct reaction was to deny it, as it had been in the past when someone asked; but she’d been in his head more than once before and denying it would just insult her. Instead, he let out a breath and tuned out the bizarreness of his current situation.

 

“Are you sure you’re not evil?” He decided to shoot back getting a wink and a smile in response. 

“Chaotic neutral at my worst” she jested in return.

“Really? Cuz you’ve been my own personal wake-up call a lot lately.” She gave him a wounded look.

“Hey, I only respond to what your body is putting out into the ether. It says ‘Oh no, Cyn! I’m going to have this wet dream without you! Won’t you please help?’ So naturally I oblige. Besides, you knew what I was when you two graciously decided to _share me_.” She practically moaned the last two words out. It was true also that her arrangement wasn’t solely with Dipper. Two young, attractive, and single people that also happened to know about magic and demons? She could feed off of that energy like a tick. Helping them relieve their ‘single person woes’ just wound up making it easy payment to render. He was also keenly aware that his protests were only half hearted when she tried sharing stories with him. Stories about what She and Mabel had been up to There was definitely some curiosity there, even before she’d taken the complete tour inside his mind.

“If only she knew what you dreamed about.” She teased through a sharp looking grin as she turned, seeming to head for the door.

“No! Definitely no!” Dipper’s outburst had no menace or anger in it, which brought out a giggle from the demon.

 

“You know,” turned to him over her shoulder as she slinked away to slip on her silky nightgown, “she never complains when mine’s the first face she sees in the morning. I thought it was pretty nice, or do you prefer one of these?” She passed a hand in front of her face to make the illusion easier to cast. By the time her palm crossed in front of her nose she was already changed. In front of him was the human face she wore in her role as their secretary. Vaguely California tan with dark roots and dangerous curves. He could fill in the tight white blouse and pencil skirt from memory. Her hair doing itself up in a chopstick bun all by itself helped. Her makeup even faded into place, with a moment of concentration. A touch of blue eye shadow and dark red lipstick  completed the whole look. 

 

But Cynthia only showed that face for a moment before the hand passed again and it was Pacifica Northwest in a high ponytail. Images of Paz in her tennis skirt came to mind next. The kind Cyn had apparently worn while wearing Paz’s image in his last dream about her. She became Wendy next, even seeming to grow taller for the role. Each freckle popped into place while her hair let itself down again in a cascade of red.

She’d worn both of their images in past dreams, but lately, and far more frequently she’d donned another. Facing him last was his sister, right down to the freckle on the inside of her ankle that she thought no one knew about. He didn’t know if all the other ‘details’ only just barely concealed beneath Cynthia’s sheer nighty were true to life, or simply a recreation pulled from his own psyche. Though it occurred to him just then that if Cynthia was telling the truth, she’d seen the real thing for herself.

“There it is. That look.”

He shook his head and blinked momentarily, shaking his mind clear from the effect seeing his twin’s nearly nude body in front of him. That had to count as a mind-altering effect. Definitely not good first thing in the morning.

“What look? What’s my look?” pawing at his face, he felt confused by Cynthia’s own displeased tone, her emotive ears having drooped; but could his expression be that out off-putting?

“You look downright glum, chum. I’d think you’d be thinking ‘Woah, how awesome is this? The sexy chick that lives in my house and knows my secret kink and probably my search history is totally willing and able to roleplay that with me.’ Or something to that effect anyway. That was the hint, sitting rather bloated in the middle of all of this by the way. In case you were wondering. But when you see me like this you always look like- like that.” She half grimaced, gesturing towards him.

He turned away from her for a moment to examine the shapes in the carpet, and think. He came up after about a minute of genuine consideration. Probably only really able to think about it because of the question. Cynthia, luckily, was patient enough to wait for his comment. Lucky also that she’d put on her true form by the time he looked back up.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the mutually beneficial nature of our arrangement. I wasn’t exactly going out on dates very often.”  
“Or at all.”  
“Or at all. Also truthful. A little hurtful, but truthful.” He considered. “But anyway, then you come along and, well, I mean…”  
“What you mean is, I AM a succubus, am I not?” She asked with obvious amusement in her expression, running her hands all over her body.

“Well, no, it’s that you don’t mind sharing what comes along with that with me. And you’re a friend.”

 

When it seemed like Dipper had really stopped to leave the air pregnant between them, her eyebrows arched in concern as she lay a hand on his knee.

“Hey, it’s not like I don’t think the pathetic nerdy bit isn’t endearingly sexy in its own way, but you really do seem down. And I don’t want you to tell me that a demon is your best friend, because I keep telling you not to trust demons! It’s so freaking against the nature or the thing to actually care about a human. But you got me, okay? Stop worrying me. It looks bad for my reputation.” He did perk up slightly at that.

“Oh stop. Next you’ll tell me you go to demon-only message boards where the extension is ‘.hell’ and you argue about the best ways to fry a newborn’s liver.”  
“Well you can’t eat them when they’re older. Way too bitter.” She threw at him with a half amused, sarcastic tone.

“It’s just, I dunno, it seems masturbatory.”  
“Well, in case you hadn’t noticed…” Cynthia allowed herself to trail off while she opened her robe, exposing herself to him “It ain’t exactly masturbation if Sinny Cyn is involved.”

“Oh man, you sound like a nineties rapper like that. I can just see you with one of those high top fades in poofy pants.” Dipper genuinely laughed, hunching over to absorb the blow of the pillow that swung at his head. “Okay, okay. What I mean is, that it feels selfish for me to just take that part of Mabel and lock down a fantasy about us being together like that. Look, I’m sure it’s funny that a human is having this much stress over discovering that he’s a deviant, but that’s just how it is. I **like** my sister. I want to have- I…” he sighed “I love her. I can’t just pretend like I live in a world where she could feel the same way about me. So please don’t tell her about any of that. Again, it’s probably funny for you, but I’m asking you to just keep that between the two of us.”

 

The look on his face brought regret to Cynthia’s presence, as if the eyebrows of her aura suddenly turned up.

“She really wouldn’t- Hey, we could always, you know, the three of us together?” She motioned with her hands. “You could ease in to it that way. It could be my suggestion. Just drunkenly blurt it out. Just watch, it would totally work.” Perkier, she seemed to float just an inch off the ground when her tone lifted in recovery and her ears were once again raised and attentive.

“That’s honestly really sweet, really nice of you. But, sex isn’t the endgame.”  
“Then what is?” She pouted, frustrated, fluttering back down to earth.

“There isn’t one. I told you. Even if she did go along with it, so what, then I’d have that night burned into my brain forever, and I’d never be able to recapture it. But more than anything, she still wouldn’t love me-“  
“-She does!”

“Maybe, but not like how I love her.” Letting out a long breath he started idly dressing himself for the day, picking up underwear that looked pretty new with his toes. “You’re awesome, and sex with you has really helped me in a lot of ways, believe me. But…I’m more than happy to play along with fantasies, even my own, but that’s all it’ll ever be. Just a fantasy. I’m content with reality for now since I get to be with her every day. Work with her, laugh with her. Hell, I couldn’t let her do this on her own. She’s got the reflexes of a caffeinated wolverine, but you know she calls chupacabras capybaras? I mean, that’s a distinct and important difference. Not the least of which being because we get them coming up here every now and then; and knowing the difference between a vampiric lizard dog and a giant hamster? Pretty important.”  
“Yes goodness knows you wouldn’t want her killing one of those poor, fat, innocent guinea pig things.”

“Yeah, well, more the Chupacabras to be concerned about. At least billing it properly. But I just can’t see my life without her. If she found out about… how I am, then she’d probably not want to spend a lot less time with me.”

 

He punctuated his remark by zipping his fly.

“What if I got her killed because she couldn’t concentrate on a hunt?” He concluded, popping his head out of the collar of a shirt that'd probably fallen off of the clean pile. “Loving her means knowing that I can’t have her, and it’d be selfish of me to try. So, thank you for trying to help, but it’s just that I know it can’t be…” He paused not for effect but because he had to struggle with slipping his foot into his laces-already-tied shoe “…And it’s for the best that I try to pretend like there isn’t anything there.”

“And what about your other two sweethearts? Don’t mind pretending to bed them?”  
“Well, I mean- The feelings, it’s- Look, I don’t-“  
“It’s different because it doesn’t hurt as much that you aren’t with them?” He nodded in response. “Ugh. It’s not just one sex, all of you humans are so difficult. Well, whatever, I tried. Can’t say I didn’t. She’s already downstairs making breakfast. Said she’d wait for you though. Wouldn’t keep her waiting too much longer.” She stood out of his way as Dipper bound out of his room and downstairs with a froggish expression on his face. “Yeah, yeah, don’t keep the little misses waiting…”

 

Moments later he slid to a stop in the kitchen to see Mabel putting the finishing touches on a pan-sized omelet, folding it over as it slid onto the plate.

“Hey, bro, just in time for num-nums.” She cut the eggy half-circle in two with the spatula and slid one onto a plate for him that already housed some tater tots and half an orange.

“Oh, I thought- I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, my alarm…”  
“Yeah, I know,” she said, with ease, pouring some hot water into a bowl of instant oatmeal at Dipper’s spot at the table. “I waited for like a half hour to start when Cyn told me.”  
“She told you?” the comfort that they both seemed to have with the arrangement still made him feel a bit bashful.

“Yeah, and I know she likes to take her time, so I thought, one minute for dipper, and twenty-nine for Cynthia.” Mabel stuck her tongue out teasingly at her brother before looking away again, to attend to the food, presumably.

“Well, thanks anyway for the food, you went all out, huh?”

“Part of a complete breakfast, right?” She saluted with a half full glass of milk with some Fruity Bloops still floating in it. “And I just made coffee for Cyn, since-“ She paused to ponder her words a moment. “Since she’s already had brunch.

 

“Speak of the devil?” Came a comment from the stairs that just dripped with 'sitcom one-liner'. Almost in expectation of canned studio laughter to follow her down the stairs, Mabel sat silent for an instant before hovering back over to the coffee pot.

“Pfff, you’re too lazy to be a devil, so lemme get you your cup-a-joe” quipping as she moved.

“Why thank you, but I’ll have you know I’ve been working my cute little butt off all morning. I’m bound to develop a bruise on it.” Not one to let the hint that he and Cynthia had just minutes ago been intimate together just stay in the air, Dipper said the first thing on his mind.

“You got dressed quick.” He immediately chastised himself for the implication that left, trying not to look over to Mabel for a reaction. There didn’t seem like there was one, as she calmly finished Cyn’s coffee with the usual ten sugars and a single drop of cream, just the way she liked it.

Mercifully She picked up the thread as she sauntered over to Mabel to retrieve her mug.

“You’d be surprised how useful one of these can be.” Her tail made a slow ‘come-hither’ gesture towards him, which he chose to ignore. Instead he stirred his oatmeal, so he’d have something else to put in his mouth besides a foot. ‘In any case-‘ he thought, ‘she looks like she didn’t notice, or doesn’t care otherwise. So maybe I can pretend like it’s not awkward.’

 

“Please tell me you didn’t tell him anything” Mabel hissed in a low whisper as she pressed Cynthia’s bat-themed coffee mug into her hands. She leaned in close so only the two of them would hear her, but her gaze darted back between her and Dipper at least three times before she could focus on the woman in front of her. “Cuz he’s lookin’ all shifty, like he can’t look me in the eye.” All Cyn could do is sigh, try to look sympathetic, and take a sip of her morning brew.

“No, I didn’t. He just looks that way. Thought you knew. Grew up with him after all.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m sorry, just, nobody else but Candy and Grenda know and it really freaks me out that even I know. I’m sorry, I know you can keep a secret.” Cynthia’s ears seemed to fall, even with her human face on.

“Mabel, what’ve I told you about trusting demons? You just can’t do it.” The puppy dog eyes that answered her made even Cyn's veneer crack. “Okay, fine, but you can trust me.” She sighed again, with the strain of the situation, being bound by her word as she was. “Have I told you how difficult you humans are? Because trust me, you don’t know the half of it…actually, you only know half-“ punctuating with her coffee cup “and that’s the problem.” She kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave the Pines twins to finish their breakfast, making her exit to the front office space.

 

When Mabel sat down at the small kitchen table across from her brother, his expression held a question. He even cocked his head to the side slightly.

“It’s nothing. Just Cynthia is weird. She’s all cryptic and mysterious and she says **we’re** the difficult ones.”  
“Yeah, I think I know how it is. Oh well, at least she doesn’t eat babies. I’m like at least ninety percent sure of that.”

“Well, lucky we don’t have to worry about that…Anyway! Eat up cuz we’ve got a full day of Capybaras ahead of us today!”

“Damn it, Mabel!” when their secretary returned to the kitchen a moment later, her coffee mug having been replaced by a small spiral notebook, Dipper threw frustrated ‘see what I mean!?’ motions at his twin. Clearly she was the difficult one.

“Actually” Cyn picked up “It really is Capybaras today. You said you were open to more kinds of work, and, well, a local rancher just acquired a herd of the things and was looking for hands to help move ‘em in. I got you the job. It’s a full day’s work, plus food, and I hear they have babies~” She trilled melodically towards Mabel.

“Oh my god, Dip! I want a Chupacabra baby! We could name it spot!”  
“I’m convinced you’re doing it on purpose now.” Dipper groaned, stuffing a fork-full of ketchup covered tater-tots into his mouth.


End file.
